


极光

by Qinzhuyi



Category: fyfy, 罗云熙 - Fandom, 翻云覆宇, 陈飞宇 - Fandom, 陈飞宇/罗云熙 - Fandom, 飞云系
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinzhuyi/pseuds/Qinzhuyi
Summary: 陈飞宇眼里有星辰大海，有万丈深渊，一不小心陷阱去，就会在卷入漩涡再难出来。“听说看见极光的人会幸福一辈子。”罗云熙不无遗憾地道，“可能它不想让我幸福吧。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	极光

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升蒸煮

剧终于杀青了，罗云熙有了短暂的空闲时光。  
太长时间没有放松自己，他要独自一人去挪威看极光。  
看极光是他一直以来的愿望，罗云熙在机场等飞机心情很是雀跃。  
不过这份雀跃中夹杂了一丝遗憾——他本来还想邀请另一个人一起来看极光的，不过查了下那个人的时间表，通告太满了，于是作罢。

罗云熙开心地哼起了歌，拿着机票拍了张照片发朋友圈，想馋一馋那个也很想去看极光但是没机会去的可怜单身汉。  
配文：心情很relax。  
仅“🐟”可见。

没几分钟就收到了某“🐟”的点赞。  
不评论吗？  
不管了，罗云熙心满意足地把手机横屏，开始他最爱的多人运动项目。  
于他而言，这世界上没什么能比电子竞技更快乐了。

*  
罗云熙走VIP通道上了飞机，进了头等舱找到自己的位置。带上眼罩和降噪耳机沉入黑甜乡。  
舱里的空调开起来了，罗云熙在梦里有些冷，他迷迷糊糊地想起来自己好像是忘记盖毯子了。

他肩膀缩了缩，懒得去管了，反正身体结实免疫力好，继续睡。  
体温渐渐暖起来了，他睡了一觉醒来还是白天，伸了个懒腰起来，有东西从身上滑落。  
罗云熙低头看，是条毯子。  
航空服务还挺贴心。

当地时间早上11点，还有两小时就到奥斯陆了，罗云熙走去卫生间洗漱。  
他对着镜子边刷牙边欣赏了会儿自己的美貌。  
左看右看似乎少了点什么。  
啧，少了个欣赏自己美貌的家伙。

罗云熙不无遗憾地想着，回身也没留意，撞到了一个宽阔温暖的胸膛。  
他退开一点，捂住额头，“撕，抱歉抱歉。”  
罗云熙头也没抬正打算离开时，那个男人一只手把他困在自己与墙壁之间。

“罗老师，枉我推掉通告来追你，你就打算说句抱歉然后转身离开？”  
罗云熙闻声猛抬头。  
陈飞宇？！  
他不是在国内？！  
怎么出现在眼前了？！

果然，老天是被自己的美貌感化了吗，硬生生拽来一个看客。

“你怎么在这？”  
“想来就来了。”

罗云熙咽了咽唾沫，他脑子有点短路转不过弯来，“不是还有通告？”  
“通告错过了还能再接，有些东西错过了，我会遗憾很久很久呢。”他还维持着单手撑在墙上身体前倾的姿势，温热的呼吸喷在罗云熙脸上，周遭空气急速升温。  
罗云熙脸有些热，干笑两声：“你也是去看极光的？那正好一起，你出门东西都带齐了？”  
陈飞宇微微一笑，他可不是为了极光来的，出门带好这个人不就行了。  
于是他选择性忽略了前一个问题，只说：“出门出得急，就带了几件换洗衣服，剩下的就全靠罗老师照应了。”  
“……这个好说。”罗云熙听他说出门匆忙，心里暗戳戳想着该不会是看到自己在朋友圈发的机票有关吧，他推了一下陈飞宇，“你先起开，别人进来看见像什么话。”

陈飞宇放开手，绅士得拉开洗手间的门，请罗云熙先出去。  
罗云熙很自然地摊在自己位置上，没想到陈飞宇也跟过来坐到他邻座了。

“我记得这是个红裙女生的位置，怎么变成你的了？”  
陈飞宇迎着罗云熙疑惑的小眼神毫不避讳道，“你睡着的时候我和她换的。”  
“无缘无故，人家干嘛和你换位子？”罗云熙不经意问了一句。  
“想知道？”陈飞宇狡猾一笑，“你过来点我告诉你。”

什么悄悄话要这样说，罗云熙心里腹诽，见他这副神秘样子又有些好奇，于是身子歪了过去，“你说。”  
“其实是你做梦唱惊雷把人家吓跑了。”  
“……”我不是，我没有，你胡说。

“你就瞎编吧你。”罗云熙翻了个白眼不理他。  
他看了一会儿手机，觉得气氛不能这么尬，“你做攻略了没？”  
“只简单看了看，没有具体安排。”陈飞宇回答，“我很少独自旅行，这些事还得找罗老师请教。”  
陈飞宇眼神诚恳，看起来真就像是在耐心等待老师答疑。罗云熙被他看得毛了，取出平板，打开他的旅行攻略给陈飞宇看：“我们在这里下飞机，然后坐车去这里……”

“oh，Arthur，你要照顾的那个重要的人醒了啊，你们看起来真恩爱，这实在是太让人羡慕了。”说话人是位红裙女生。  
陈飞宇朝她笑笑，再次感谢了她同意换座位的事。  
罗云熙愣了三秒，把平板收回来挡住脸。

“罗老师，你怎么了？”  
“……”罗云熙不想让陈飞宇看到他脸红的模样，他想抱怨陈飞宇乱说话，什么“重要的人”“要照顾”什么的，他大概能想出陈飞宇对红裙女生说了什么话好让别人和他换座位了，但是此时他如果去问陈飞宇为什么乱说话，又显得自己小家子气。  
罗云熙沉默一会，把平板下移，露出一双大眼睛，“我就说，我怎么可能做梦唱惊雷。”  
陈飞宇忍俊不禁笑了一下，忍不住伸手揉了揉罗云熙的头发，“你啊。”

摸头这样的宠溺动作往往是长辈对小辈，或是在男女相处中出现。  
加上方才的话，一时二人都反应过来有些过界了。  
罗云熙默默拿开陈飞宇的手，“我方才问你，打算追极光还是就在极光村里守着？”  
“守着吧。”陈飞宇道，“做了一路的车肯定累坏了，还有好几天呢，今天就先保存点体力。”

*  
极光村里设有小屋，帐篷等，玻璃小屋得提前半年预定，罗云熙和陈飞宇租了两个麋鹿皮帐篷。  
他们选的是偏僻的高处，视野极好。

夜晚来临得很快，灯点起来，帐篷里透出亮澄澄的黄光，从远处看像是三千明灯从地上爬起，又像是九天银河铺在人间。  
满天星辰，月华如洗，已然分不清天上人间。

陈飞宇和罗云熙并肩坐在帐篷前等待极光到来。  
天与地与人与光，四下寂静，他们像罗密欧与朱丽叶般悄悄幽会，天地间有彼此。  
罗云熙接过陈飞宇递给他的驱寒热饮，道了声谢，“等了这么久，极光还没来，都这么晚了也不知道今天能不能等到了。”  
“都是大自然的造化，你熬不住了早点休息也行。”陈飞宇道。  
“听说看见极光的人会幸福一辈子。”罗云熙不无遗憾地道，“可能它不想让我幸福吧。”  
明知是一句玩笑话，陈飞宇心脏莫名刺痛，或许是他想到了罗云熙之前的遭遇，或许是什么呢他也不清楚，他转移话题道，“罗老师懂星座吗？”  
“不太懂。”  
“你是七月二十八的生日，狮子座对吗？”陈飞宇记得和他相关的一切信息，出于礼貌还是问了一句。  
罗云熙点头，“是啊，怎么了。”  
陈飞宇伸手指天空一角，“那个是狮子座。”  
“嗯？看不出来像狮子。”  
陈飞宇用手在天空画画：“你要这样看，这个是头，那个是它屈着的腿。”  
“哦，这样，那白羊呢？”罗云熙问，“让我看看你的星座。”  
“在这边。”  
“你这么懂星座，你给自己算算和什么星座最般配。”  
“不用算。”陈飞宇说，“我喜欢的人是什么星座都和我最般配。”

你喜欢的人……  
陈飞宇眼里有星辰大海，有万丈深渊，一不小心陷阱去，就会在卷入漩涡再难出来。他就是天生一幅情痴模样，罗云熙挪开眼不去看他。  
罗云熙在黑夜里庆幸，暗夜给了他一层保护色，掩去了他微红的眼尾，也不让人看见他刹那的惊惶。

“流星！”陈飞宇拉扯罗云熙的袖子，“罗老师快看，赶紧许愿！”  
罗云熙其实不大信这种玄学，但他不忍拂陈飞宇面子，也跟着他一起双手合十许下心愿。  
良久，陈飞宇问：“罗老师，你的愿望是什么？”  
“不是说出来就不灵了么？”罗云熙道，“说出来我就不能当个常胜将军了。”  
陈飞宇失笑，“那你想不想知道我的愿望？”  
罗云熙奇道，“你不想愿望灵验么？”  
“愿望，能靠我自己实现的。”  
“那你说你许了什么愿。”  
“我希望我喜欢的人能幸福一辈子。”

罗云熙愣在那里，然后听陈飞宇继续说：  
“不用靠别的什么，我会让他一辈子幸福。”

“那他可真幸运，被你这样喜欢着。”

天空滑过一道轻盈的美丽光带，忽明忽暗，深浅浓淡，变幻不一。犹如火焰般闪现，又消失了无踪迹。没一会儿这道彩带铺满天穹，以天为幕，巧妙生辉。

罗云熙惊呼，“是极光！”  
陈飞宇低低笑了，握住罗云熙的手，深情凝望他：“我喜欢的人，他得到了最好的祝福。”


End file.
